White Wedding
by PinkLemonadeDays
Summary: Bob, Phil, and the Haynes sisters are back in Vermont! This year, Columbia Inn is host not only to the now annual Christmas show, but also to Bob and Betty's wedding! Romance, as well as snow, is in the air, but new complications arise that threaten to put a lid on the whole yuletide clambake. Will Phil and Judy have to rejoin their matchmaking forces?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Judy Haynes wiped the fogged glass of the train window eagerly with the sleeve of her cardigan, exposing a clear view to the winter wonderland flying by. It was a sight not even a Currier and Ives Christmas card could adequately represent. Pure, white snow capped the charming New England houses, dusted towering pine trees, and blanketed the ground as far as the eye could see.

"Oh, isn't Vermont beautiful this time of the year?" she said aloud. "All that snow…" The pretty, petite blonde sighed dreamily, her brown eyes sparkling. "It's going to be the _perfect_ Christmas. Remember last year? I was afraid we weren't going to have any snow!"

There was no response, and Judy shifted to look at her older sister in the seat beside her. Betty was in a dream world all her own, her gaze fixated on the modest diamond ring on her left hand, a wistful smile on her lips.

"Betty? Hey, Betty." Judy nudged her sister's arm.

Betty lifted her head slowly, reluctant to leave her pleasant daydream. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

"It wasn't important," Judy dismissed, with a shake of her head. "What are you thinking about?" She raised a sly eyebrow. "Or should I say 'who' are you thinking about?"

Betty's face turned a decided shade of crimson.

"Bob?" Judy smiled knowingly.

"_Bob_."

As if Betty had been able to think of anything lately but her adored fiancé. Here she was, a mature woman about to be married, and she was still entertaining the schoolgirl thought of herself as a lady fair and Bob as her white knight and trying out the sound of "Mrs. Betty Wallace" when no one was around to hear. It was hard to believe only a year had passed since the two had first met; it felt like she and Bob had been together much longer.

A long engagement had suited her just fine though. The year following that December in Vermont had been busy enough; after the successful Christmas show for Bob's former army general, a flood of bookings for Betty and Judy and Bob and his partner Phil had poured in from all across the country. Betty was more than grateful for the year to perform and set aside money for her wedding, since so much of Bob's money had been sunk into the Christmas show. Besides, the two couldn't imagine their wedding being held anywhere but General Waverly's ski lodge at Christmas time.

It was only Phil who had protested the wait. Throughout the entire tour, he had complained bitterly that he was overworked and wouldn't have rest and relaxation until Bob had finally settled into some semblance of married life. He hatched and schemed and as always was his desperate attempt to gain sympathy, pathetically rubbed the arm he had injured years ago in the war while rescuing Bob. Betty was sure he was going to chafe the darned thing. _"If only Phil would put that much energy into getting _himself_ married,"_ she thought.

As if she had read Betty's mind, Judy remarked cheerily, "I'm looking forward to seeing Phil."

It had been a few weeks since the four had been together. The girls had spent Thanksgiving with their mother and older brother, and Bob and Phil had gone ahead to Pine Tree, Vermont at the insistence of General Waverly. They had promised Betty and Judy that they would meet them at the train station the weekend after the holiday.

As much as she loved Vermont's snow, and skiing, and preparing for the Christmas show, it was obvious that Judy was just as anxious to be reunited with Phil. It was all Betty could do to suppress a smile as Judy strained her neck to see if the train station was yet in sight.

"Any chance of a double wedding this winter?" Betty mused.

"I'd just be happy with getting a proposal." Judy rolled her eyes. "But I have high hopes for this Christmas! After all, there's always romance in the air when a wedding's near." She grinned. "Especially for the best man and the maid of honor, right?"

Betty wasn't entirely sure what Judy saw in that "long drink of charged water", as Bob playfully referred to Phil, but she did think he was a wonderful guy and wanted nothing more than for her little sister to be happy. She patted Judy's hand encouragingly. "Of course, honey." Judy was quite the practiced schemer herself, having orchestrated her and Phil's phony engagement the year before, so if anyone could match wits with the "weirdsmobile", it was her.

As the girls began to discuss various holiday details, the old white-haired train conductor entered the passenger car and announced, "We'll be making our first stop shortly, folks!" Noting the Haynes sisters' delighted expressions, he added, "America's winter playground." He winked and offered the two a tip of his hat as he strolled down the aisle to the next car.

In an excited rush, Betty and Judy retrieved their bags from their cabin and bundled up in their warm coats. When the train had finally come to a stop, the girls wasted no time in clambering down the steps and onto the station platform, awkwardly jostling their bags between gloved hands. At last, they settled the bags by their feet, and scanned the platform for Bob and Phil.

"Can you see them?" Judy stood on her tiptoes to peer over the bustling crowd exiting the train.

Betty pushed up her sleeve to look at her wristwatch. "The train's on time, so they should be here, unless they -"

"Judy!" a voice called from above the crowd, and in an instant, Judy was swung off her feet.

Betty watched in amusement as Phil Davis spun her sister in a dizzy circle, before returning her to the ground. He gave her cheek a quick kiss, then wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his side. "Can you believe I missed you like crazy, honey?"

Judy had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. "Did you really?"

"Mhm. My cocker spaniel just can't seem to get the hang of that 'Choreography' number."

Judy playfully pretended to slug him in the arm, and Phil's face contorted into a mock grimace of pain. "Ah, Judy, you know that's my weak arm!" His hand instinctively went to his sleeve.

"Oh, brother, not _that_ routine again…" Betty remarked pointedly, folding her arms.

Phil turned his attention to her, offering a lopsided grin. "How are ya, Betty?"

"Not so bad. Phil, did Bob come to the station with you?" Betty hadn't spotted him on the platform yet, and by now, the crowd was beginning to thin.

"You bet he did," Phil asserted. "You think I'm going to let him get out of this wedding? When I'm just weeks away from forty-five minutes all to myself? Rest assured, I'm keeping my eye on him, Betty…I won't let him leave you at the altar."

"Thanks a heap."

"What's a best man for?" Phil grinned again and jerked his thumb in the direction behind him. "Bob stayed with the jeep. We weren't sure it'd start up in this cold if we stopped it. I guess we better go relieve him of his post." He scooped up Judy's largest suitcase with one hand and took Betty's with the other. The girls grabbed their smaller bags and fell alongside Phil. They had to take enormous steps to match his long stride, and in a matter of seconds, their stylish, yet impractical, traveling heels, were filled with snow.

They reached the General's Army jeep just a few minutes later, and already, the girls were shivering as a result of their soaking wet nylons. Nevertheless, as soon as she saw the man in the driver's seat, Betty felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Hello!" Bob hopped out of the jeep. The sisters waved enthusiastically, and quickly, Bob closed the space between him and the group. He grasped Betty's hands with his own. "Hey, you."

Bob was outfitted in a gray overcoat, a thick woolen scarf, and a low felt hat. It might as well have been a suit of armor –he really did look dashing.

"It's good to see you, Bob." Betty smiled, meeting his gaze.

Phil and Judy had begun loading the jeep, and without even turning around, Phil called out, "Aren't you going to kiss her?"

"Pushing…" Bob mumbled, just low enough for Betty to hear.

Apparently, not low enough. "Helping!" Phil echoed, and Betty couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, well." Bob shrugged good-naturedly. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Betty's lips. It didn't last long, as they both knew very well that Phil and Judy were watching…probably with matching smirks.

"Alright, kids, let's go then!" Bob announced with a self-conscious clear of the throat. After helping Betty into the jeep, he returned to the driver's seat. Phil and Judy settled into the back, and the group was off toward the Lodge, frigid air and snow nipping at their faces as the jeep picked up some speed.

"I can't wait to get to the Lodge," Judy said through chattering teeth. "Hot chocolate in front of the fireplace sounds pretty good right now."

Phil shook his head ruefully. "You girls must have forgotten how to dress for Vermont's winters. It's all about layering." For emphasis, he patted his flannel ushanka hat, which presently concealed his thick crop of reddish hair.

Bob cast a quick glance back at Phil. "You got your electric blanket as the bottom layer again?" he teased.

"Of course…how else am I supposed to get a tan in weather like this?"

The sisters laughed at his defensive tone, and Phil, evidently pleased to have his favorite audience back, began exchanging banter with Judy. The couple distracted, Betty took the opportunity to scoot closer to Bob.

"Do you need hot chocolate too?" Bob asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Actually," Betty began. She looked straight ahead, the corners of her lips twitching ever so slightly. "I think I might like some buttermilk and liverwurst…"

Bob turned his head just long enough for the pair to exchange a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Returning to General Waverly's Lodge was akin to a homecoming. The concept of home had always been something Betty pondered. Ever since they had begun performing, Betty and Judy had made temporary homes of hotels, boarding houses, and even dressings rooms. Betty had soon realized that a home didn't necessarily have to be a house –it was rather a feeling built around loved ones and happy memories. Columbia Inn, thanks to that fateful Christmas, was an embodiment of both.

As the jeep puttered into the Lodge's driveway, the patriarch of the Lodge 'home' welcomed the group with a hearty hello and a wave of a mittened hand.

"All that exhaustive touring in that dirty city air, and these are still the prettiest gals around," General Waverly declared, as Bob and Phil assisted Betty and Judy out of the jeep.

"That's only because Susan isn't here yet," Judy affirmed referring to the General's sixteen-year-old granddaughter who always spent her Christmas vacation at the Lodge. "She sent us her school picture in the fall. You might have to worry about silly boys dropping by for dates, General," she said wagging a finger at him.

General Waverly chuckled. He jerked his chin at Bob and Phil unloading the jeep. "Fortunately, I've had plenty of experience, dealing with those knuckleheads."

"Someone call?" Phil chirped, whipping his head in their direction.

Betty and Judy stifled a giggle as General Waverly barked at the men to get back to the task at hand. He then offered an arm to each of the girls and escorted them to the warmth of the Lodge.

"Oh," Betty sighed, as she walked through the door and her eyes swept the entryway, "I've missed this place." The smells alone evoked her nostalgia for last Christmas: fresh pine, burning wood in the fireplace, the slightest scent of gingerbread. She breathed in and slowly exhaled. The Lodge truly was a second home.

"We're all so happy you and Bob decided to have the wedding here," the General said to Betty, as if he could read her thoughts. "Especially Emma. You'd think it was her own daughter's wedding the way she's carrying on."

Betty laughed, a clear picture of the General's fussy housekeeper in her mind. "Mother will appreciate it; she'd be overwhelmed with all that planning. She's already having enough trouble making over her old wedding dress."

"You could have been fitted for a new dress," Judy reminded her pointedly, but Betty dismissed it with a shake of her head. "I've always known I'd wear my mother's dress at my wedding," she explained to the General, as Bob and Phil stumbled in with the bags.

"You'd look lovely in anything, darling," Bob remarked, having caught the tail end of the conversation. "A feed sack, overalls, Army fatigues…"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Sure, then we could end the wedding ceremony with a rousing rendition of 'Gee I Wish I Was Back in the Army'."

The group shared a laugh and launched instantaneously into the song, much to General Waverly's amusement. Their song dissolved into more laughter after the "uniforms for winter, spring, and fall" line, and the General clapped as the four concluded the musical sample with clumsy bows.

"If that's a taste of what we can expect for the Christmas show," the General ventured, "there's still quite a bit about show business I don't understand."

"Not to worry, General," Bob assured him. "We have all new material. Judy and Phil came up with a real winner of an idea."

Phil beamed. "Sure, I did." Judy coughed and shot him a withering look, and Phil quickly amended, "I mean _we_ did."

"It's going to be _big_," Judy continued, "We're doing both old favorites and entirely new numbers, and then we're going to conclude the whole show with a giant wedding number."

"Starring Bob and Betty, of course," Phil added.

"So no one will miss out if they can't be at the actual wedding!" Judy finished proudly.

Despite being a distinguished military man, with a professional knack for acting gruff, General Waverly truly was an old sentimentalist. Clearly, he was impressed with the idea, and the gang excitedly filled him in on the details. Many of the dancers from the previous year were returning, as well as some new members of the troupe, eager to be a part of the Christmas in Vermont tradition. Surprisingly enough, a few of the General's former troops had enjoyed the previous year's show so much that they also were returning to take on small roles in the production. Ed Harrison, an old Army friend of Bob and Phil's, was only too willing to broadcast the Christmas production on his television show, knowing his ratings would once again see a considerable spike. Betty and Judy had even come up with a way to involve the more introverted Susan in the production. In their excitement, the four all began talking over each other, humming bars of music and animatedly describing dance numbers and costumes.

They were interrupted as the back door opened, and a gust of cold air, as well as the Lodge's housekeeper whirled into the lobby. With a surprised cry of "My goodness!", Emma hastily set aside her grocery bags and began fussing over the Haynes sisters. She apologized for not being at the Lodge when they had arrived, inquired anxiously about the train, and insisted they must be hungry. Before they could properly reply, she turned to the men. "And you haven't even taken their coats!" she scolded. "This place would be a shambles if I weren't here!"

Betty dismissed the housekeeper's matronly concerns with a gracious smile and a wave of her hand. "Don't worry, Emma. We only just arrived."

"It would be nice to freshen up and get our bags settled in our room, though," Judy said. "And I have to say, I _have_ been looking forward to a cup of your hot chocolate, Emma," she added with a grin.

"What did I tell you?" Emma smirked in satisfaction. "General, you can show the girls to their room. The fellows can help me with the groceries, and I'll get the hot chocolate started. Now scoot!" she directed, shooing the General away.

The General shook his head as Bob and Phil helplessly followed Emma into the kitchen. "That woman could have been a cracker jack drill sergeant."

* * *

After some unpacking and a swift makeup retouching in their cozy cottage room, the sisters returned to the Lodge's dining hall for Emma's hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies. Bob, Phil, Betty, and Judy shared the plans for the Christmas show and Betty and Bob's wedding, and Emma, in return, expressed her enthusiasm that Columbia Inn was going to be hosting so many guests.

"As soon as this snow started, reservations started pouring in!" Emma marveled. "Quite a few guests should be arriving in the upcoming week. Then more in the following weeks. As the schools let out, you know."

"It doesn't surprise me. The skiing will be wonderful with all this snow!" Judy remarked. She nudged Phil. "You _have_ to learn to ski this winter."

"So I can get a compound fracture for real this time? I don't think General Waverly wants to walk me around the grounds again."

"Only if it's a good, honest fracture," the General replied. He took a sip of hot chocolate. "In fact, I would also appreciate if there were no phony marriage engagements this Christmas."

Phil held up three fingers. "Scout's honor, no mischief." He winked at Judy, and she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Well, we know this engagement is real," Emma said, nodding toward Bob and Betty, who were now somehow seated closer together than when they had initially sat down.

"Who would've thought this Rogers and Hammerstein bum would have ever gotten himself engaged?" Phil teased.

Bob rolled his eyes at his friend, but swiftly turned his attention to Betty. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I guess a fella eventually doesn't feel so shaky all alone on one of those bleached chargers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to everyone who has read so far and offered feedback and encouragement; it's always appreciated!

This chapter introduces a new character inspired by George Chakiris's bit part in _White Christmas_. (Because George Chakiris is _way _awesome.) Enjoy, and Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Just as Emma had predicted, the following week saw the arrival of many holiday quests. No one would have suspected the Lodge had been something of a haunted house the year before. Now the whole resort was alive and cheery, bustling with people making the most of Vermont's fresh winter. Following a hearty continental breakfast, guests at General Waverly's ski resort spent mornings and afternoons cross-country skiing, sledding, or Christmas shopping in the provincial local shops. In the evenings, as they dined, guests were treated to performances from the renowned Wallace and Davis and the Haynes Sisters. General Waverly, dressed sharply in a tailored suit, served as emcee. There could be no mistaking who owned the fine establishment; the General was practically bursting with pride. Between song and dance numbers, the General went from table to table, introducing himself to the guests. He'd inquire if they were enjoying themselves and ask if they were staying for the annual Christmas show. "It won't be something to miss," he promised.

Indeed it wouldn't. The professional dancers had also arrived that week, and rehearsals had begun immediately. John, the dance troupe's tireless choreographer and lead male dancer, had come up with some new ideas to be incorporated into the show. Though the changes would require additional work and rehearsal time, the dancers embraced his ideas, knowing John's best interest was in the success of the show. The result was bound to be as spectacular as the first.

"You're doing great work, John," Phil proclaimed, clapping the man on the shoulder, after John had finished explaining one of his ideas. Lunch had just been cleared away, and Phil, Bob, Betty, and Judy were gathered around the handsome, dark-haired choreographer, who sat at a dining table, scribbling dance steps on a paper napkin.

"I couldn't do it without the crew," John replied humbly. "They're a hardworking bunch. Up for anything I throw at them. That goes for the new kids too. They –"

"Mr. Bloom," a voice interrupted, "do you have the record with the opening music?"

The group looked up to meet the source of the voice – a tanned, lithe young man in sneakers, white pants, and an orange button-up shirt. Realizing his intrusion, he took a step back. "Oh, pardon me, I didn't know you were busy," he hastily apologized.

John waved away his apology. "Not at all." He beckoned the young man to come to the table. "Here's one of our newbies. Bob, Phil, Betty, Judy, this is Nicky Petracca." Nicky nodded politely. He was a good-looking youth, with slick black hair, a wide, friendly smile, and a dimple in his chin.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicky," Betty said warmly, and Nicky grinned.

"We actually met last Christmas," he responded, "though it was so brief, I wouldn't blame you for not remembering. I was one of the dancers at the Carousel Club."

Betty really couldn't remember much from her short-lived solo career, as her thoughts at the time had been solely focused on Bob. However, for the sake of the enthusiastic young dancer, she feigned recognition. "Ah, of course! How wonderful that you could join the dance troupe!"

Nicky beamed. "I'm excited that I get to be a part of it. It's definitely the biggest show I've ever been in." He glanced in the direction of the performance hall. "On that note, I better get back to rehearsal."

"The records should be in a box by the piano," John offered. Nicky thanked him, excused himself, and jogged off toward the hall.

"Good kid, real hard worker," John remarked. "Only nineteen, and he might be one of our strongest dancers."

"Nineteen," Judy repeated thoughtfully. "And Susan Waverly is almost seventeen…"

Phil instantly recognized the scheming glint in her eye. "Judy…"

"Phil, do you think –"

"_No_. Absolutely not. I draw the line at matchmaking when General Waverly is related to one of the participating parties."

"But, _Phil_," Judy started, her tone becoming syrupy, "Wouldn't it be perfect if –"

It was Bob and Betty's turn to intervene with a firm, simultaneous 'no' that startled John. "Don't either of you get started," Bob warned.

Betty affirmed Bob's warning with a sharp nod. "I think we need to get back to work. Go ahead, John," she urged.

John, completely baffled, dutifully directed the group's attention back to the paper napkin doodles.

* * *

To Phil and Judy's credit, they had successfully brought two 'lonesome' hearts together. Perhaps Bob and Betty would have gotten together without their help, but Judy refused to acknowledge such a possibility. "Just like honesty needs a little plus, fate needs a little push," she reminded Phil, as the two relaxed in the lounge later that afternoon.

Phil rolled his eyes, thinking she had long since dropped the scheme. "We're still on this Nicky and Susan thing?" He took a sip of coffee.

Sensing his irritation, Judy waved her hand, as if erasing the idea from the air. "_Fine_, let's just skip it then…"

"Alright with me." He took another drink of coffee.

There was a pregnant pause, the crackling of the fireplace filling the space between the two. Finally Judy spoke. "_We_ could get engaged again…"

Coffee sprayed out of Phil's mouth. "We…what?" His voice squeaked. He swiped at his wet chin clumsily with a napkin. "Judy, you know our phony engagement didn't accomplish anything…"

Judy set her own cup aside and scooted closer to Phil on the sofa. "Who said it had to be a phony this time? Or to accomplish anything, for that matter?" She grabbed a napkin and set to dabbing at a splotch of coffee on Phil's sweater. "Don't you think Bob and Betty look happy?"

Phil nervously slunk back. "Marriage fever? Is that what this is?"

"Hmm." Judy frowned at the coffee spot. "Maybe Emma has something for that." She looked up at Phil with a sly smile. "Why not? Don't you ever think about getting married?"

"I…I'm still not the marrying kind." He scooted further down the sofa.

Judy folded her arms. "So you're still the scared-stiff kind, I take it?"

"…Something like that." He half-laughed in his usual nervous way, and Judy could have strangled him. Instead, with a sigh, she tossed her head in the best detached fashion she could muster. "Forget I said anything then."

"Let's leave the marrying bit to Bob and Betty for now, okay, honey?" Phil suggested, tentatively returning to his original seat.

"Sure, sure," Judy replied in a blasé tone, waving her hand again. She picked up her cup again and sipped at the beverage, as Phil examined the bothersome coffee stain on his sweater.

What fate really needed, Judy decided, was a good, forceful shove.

* * *

"Give Phil some time, he'll come around eventually," Betty reassured her younger sister as the two readied for bed that night.

"I'm not so sure." Judy pulled back her comforter with an exasperated huff. "Men!"

Betty watched her with an amused smile from the edge of her twin bed. "Maybe you should go get something to eat. That helps clear the head, you know."

Judy softened at her sister's little joke. "That's a real switch." She giggled. "Doesn't Bob ever drive you crazy?"

Betty tucked her legs underneath her. "Sure. He can be a little clueless sometimes. And he's a pretty slow mover."

"Well, at least he_ is_ moving." Judy tossed her slippers onto the floor and slid under her covers. She propped herself up on her elbow. "Maybe if Bob were to give Phil some encouragement…"

"_That's_ a conversation that definitely shouldn't happen," Betty interposed wryly. "Get some sleep, honey. It's been a long day." She switched off the lamp and snuggled into bed. "Night, Judy."

"Goodnight." Judy stared blankly at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She was replaying the day's activities in her head, when a sudden burst of inspiration came to her.

"That's _it_!" Judy sprung up immediately and flicked on the lamp. "Betty!"

Betty sat up, blinking wearily. "Judy, what are you –"

"I've just had an idea! Maybe I _can_ get Phil to the altar. I need to talk to John Bloom..."

Her sister's face contorted in a look of bewilderment. "Huh?"


End file.
